project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Salandit Line/SM
Salandit is found at Wela Volcano Park and Route 8. Salandit is an interesting sort of Pokemon. Besides being the first Poison/Fire type, it has taken a page from Combee in that only the females evolve. But "interesting" doesn't necessarily translate to combat capability, and that is where it falls short. It's a simple problem; a glass cannon with too much glass and not enough cannon. Important Matchups * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type, optional): Gumshoos's Breakneck Blitz will OHKO Salandit. Two Dragon Rages will defeat Smeargle. * Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): Better than expected, but still not great. Dragon Rage will knock out the Totem in two hits, but your own Salandit can't take more than one Flame Burst, plus it has Torment to screw up your spamming plans. If you're really hard-set on using Salandit, make it hold a Sitrus Berry. * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): Start off with a Flame Burst-fueled Inferno Overdrive to bring Lurantis down to the point where it'll call Castform first (to avoid Trumbeak and its Rock Blast). The Totem itself is trivial (though annoying with Synthesis) given Salandit's double resistance to all its moves but Castform could cause problems; be prepared to heal if necessary. * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): Salandit's too fragile to be dealing with Golbat. The mirror match, on the other hand, works out well, given that your Salandit has Dragon Rage and hers doesn't. * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): Please don't battle a Rock specialist with a fragile Fire type. * Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): Salandit can take out Shellder with two Dragon Rages but dares not approach Chinchou or Araquanid. * Kiawe (Paniola City, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): Two Dragon Rages and a Venoshock will take care of Growlithe. Dragon Rage spam also works for Fletchinder, whose attacks are rather weak, even against Salandit. Avoid Marowak as it has Bonemerang. * Mallow (Konikoni City, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): Salandit can plow through her whole team, using Flame Burst for Phantump, Venoshock for Shiinotic and either for Steenee. * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): Salandit doesn't have the health or moves to take on the likes of Nihilego. * Hau (Malie City): Salandit cannot handle Raichu nor Brionne/Vaporeon. With Eviolite equipped, Salandit can Dragon Rage Flareon/Torracat to death. Alternately, Flame Burst-fueled Inferno Overdrive works wonderfully against Dartrix/Leafeon. * Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): One would think a Bug would be a prime target, but alas Salandit's frailty and the Totem's Occa Berry make this a poor matchup. * Guzma (Malie Garden): Golisopod's Razor Shell is a death sentence for Salandit. Salandit can try for the Inferno Overdrive OHKO against Ariados, but if it fails and Salandit gets Sucker Punched, retreat or heal because Salandit can't take two of those. * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): Good news: You potentially have a Salazzle by now. Bad news: She's still too fragile for this fight. * Plumeria (Route 15): An Inferno Overdrive and a Flame Burst from Salazzle will take out the Golbat, provided that Confuse Ray isn't too much a hindrance. The Salazzle mirror is unlikely to go in your favor due to its perfect Speed and Dragon Rage preying off your own Salazzle's low health. * Guzma (Shady House): Golisopod's still off-limits. Salazzle can easily fry Ariados with Flame Burst but Salandit will need Inferno Overdrive. * Gladion (Aether House): Salazzle can take out Golbat with Inferno Overdrive + Flame Burst; Salandit cannot fight it. Flame Burst spam from Salazzle works against Sneasel; Salandit will need Inferno Overdrive. Neither Salandit or Salazzle can safely fight Type: Null. * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): Between the Power Gems of Sableye and Persian and Krokorok's Earthquake, Salazzle has no place here. * Faba (Aether Paradise): Psychic types and fragile Poison types don't mix. * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): See the previous Faba fight. * Guzma (Aether Paradise): Golisopod's off limits as usual. Salandit (who notably has Flamethrower at this point unlike Salazzle) can fry Ariados with Inferno Overdrive or Nasty Plot + Flamethrower; Salazzle can manage with just Flame Burst spam. Masquerain's deadly to Salandit; Salazzle will need Inferno Overdrive to put it down but should retreat if outsped and flinched. Salandit can only beat Pinsir with Inferno Overdrive; once again Salazzle can stick to Flame Burst spam. * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): Clefable can be Sludge Bombed to death by either Salandit or Salazzle, but it'll be slow-going given its massive Special bulk; use of Nasty Plot to outpace Cosmic Power is highly recommended. The same tactics work against Lilligant, though Salandit will need to be wary of its status moves as it cannot afford to miss a turn; holding a Lum berry might be a good idea. Both Mismagius and Milotic need to be avoided due to the former's Power Gem and the latter's Hydro Pump. Salandit cannot battle Bewear; Salazzle can, though it'll need to boost its Flame Burst into Inferno Overdrive to be safe. * Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): Ground is the bane of Salazzle's existence. Hapu's team's excellent EVs, IVs and Z-crystal are just extra toppings on the nope sundae. * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): No. Clanging Scales has a very good chance of one-shotting Salazzle. * Lusamine (Ultra Space): Salandit/Salazzle WILL NEED to abuse Nasty Plot for Clefable, given that it now has Moonlight and +1 Special Defense. (At least Sala has a slightly stronger Sludge Wave to work with...) Salazzle can deal with Lilligant using the aforementioned Sludge Wave or Flamethrower, but Salandit will need Acid Downpour or Inferno Overdrive. Mismagius and Milotic are still off-limits. Using Inferno Overdrive, Salazzle can beat Bewear; Salandit lacks the power for it. * Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): Solgaleo wrecks Salazzle with Zen Headbutt. * Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): Salandit gets one-shotted by Moongeist Beam. Salazzle can survive one, but can't do enough damage to justify her use here. * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): Avoid Crobat - Acrobatics is too strong for this fragile 'mon. Weavile is doable only by a Salazzle with Inferno Overdrive. Both Salandit and Salazzle can fry Lucario with Flamethrower. Salazzle (but not Salandit) can beat Grass-type Silvally with Inferno Overdrive or Acid Downpour but should avoid it if it's Fire or Water typed. * Hau (Mount Lanakila): Salandit/Salazzle should not fight Raichu and Primarina/Vaporeon because of their blatant type advantage, nor Komala or Incineroar due to them having Earthquake. Avoid Flareon; even with resistance Flare Blitz deals serious damage. Salazzle can torch Decidueye; Salandit cannot. Either Sala crushes Leafeon with either Flamethrower or Sludge Wave. * Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Hariyama has too much bulk and raw power for Salazzle. Primeape's too much for Salandit, but Salazzle can beat it with Acid Downpour if available. Both Salandit and Salazzle can take advantage of Fluffy to fry Bewear with Flamethrower. Avoid Poliwrath because Waterfall. Either Sala can defeat Crabominable but need to use Inferno Overdrive to be safe. * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): Salazzle is frail and weak to Rock. 'Nuff said. * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Salandit can't handle Sableye's Zen Headbutts; Salazzle can though, and scorches Sableye with Flamethrower. Drifblim needs to be killed quickly to keep it from Baton Passing its buffs, something Sala can't pull off, especially since it has Amnesia. Salandit needs Inferno Overdrive (and possibly a follow-up Flamethrower) to put down Dhelmise; Salazzle only needs Flamethrowers. Froslass is in the same boat as Dhelmise, minus the need for follow-up if using Salandit. Palossand's Earth Power spells doom for Salazzle. * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): Salandit cannot battle Skarmory unless it's faster (unlikely); Salazzle can torch it with Flamethrowers. Both Salas are too frail for Crobat,Oricorio or Mandibuzz, with the last being especially dangerous due to Bone Rush. Neither can handle Toucannon; Supersonic Skystrike WILL kill Salazzle, let alone Salandit. * Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): Avoid Lycanroc. Ninetales can only knock out Salandit if it uses Blizzard twice (and has no hope against Salazzle) so it's pretty safe. Braviary can't be fought; Brave Bird is a OHKO. Magnezone needs to be one-shotted to avoid death by Mirror Coat; this is only possible by Inferno Overdrive from a Salazzle. Snorlax will flatten Salazzle with High Horsepower. Neither Salandit nor Salazzle can stand up to Incineroar's brutal onslaught. Primarina is to be avoided; even Acid Downpour from Salazzle isn't guaranteed to one-shot it and there's no way to survive a retaliatory Sparkling Aura. Salandit will end up being one-shotted by Decidueye's Spirit Shackle, but Salazzle can beat it with Inferno Overdrive. * Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): Salandit cannot as Discharge will one-shot it. If you don't care about catching it, Salazzle can OHKO Tapu Koko with Sludge Wave; trying to catch it with Salazzle is ill-advised however. * Post-Game: Salazzle's too frail for a lot of post-game content, though she might be able to handle some of Mina's Pokemon. Salandit...should have been boxed a long time ago, let's be honest. Moves When caught, Salandit will have Ember Sweet Scent Dragon Rage and Smog; of these, Dragon Rage will be the most useful, serving as a good crutch move until Salandit learns some moves with decent power. At level 21 it learns Double Slap which doesn't work well with its poor Attack. It learns Flame Burst at level 24; a solid spam move and a welcome replacement for Ember. At level 29 it learns Toxic which pairs well with Venoshock and Corrosion. Nasty Plot comes at level 32 and while it's an impressive buff Salandit's frailty means it rarely gets a chance to use it. If female, she'll evolve at level 33 and try to learn Captivate, but it's far too situational. Level 37/39's Venoshock is already available by TM (and you probably have Sludge Bomb by now anyway). Flamethrower is at level 40/44 and is basically essential. Level 45/51's Venom Drench can be useful...if Sala can survive long enough to inflict poison in the first place. Lastly, at level 48/56 is Dragon Pulse; solid, but Dragon is not a terribly useful offensive type. It has a few good TMs. Toxic can be relearned if forgotten. Sludge Bomb is an all-around good STAB move. Sludge Wave might replace Sludge Bomb, depending on whether you prefer Sludge Bomb's higher chance of poisoning or Sludge Wave's extra power. Fire Blast can be used as a temporary crutch between Flame Burst and Flamethrower or kept long-term for Z-move fodder. Recommended moveset: Flamethrower, Sludge Wave/Sludge Bomb, Nasty Plot, Toxic Recommended Teammates *'Grass-types:' Grass-types can deal with three of Salazzle's weaknesses (Ground, Rock and Water). Salazzle, meanwhile, can protect them from Fire and Poison types and is also better able to tackle enemy Grass, Bug and Ice types. A few examples are: Decidueye, Leafeon, Lurantis, Exeggutor and Shiinotic. *'Bulky 'Mons:' While Salazzle can dish it out she can't take hits very well. This compliments well with durable but passive Pokemon. A few examples are: Carbink, Slowbro, Golisopod, Metagross and Umbreon. Other Salandit's stats Salazzle's stats * What Nature do I want? An Attack dropping nature. Not much it can do with 44 or 64 base Attack, can it? * Which Ability do I want? Corrosion, but not by much. Salazzle's frailty means it generally wants to go straight for the kill rather than messing around with status. It's mainly better than Oblivious simply because Oblivious is even more rarely used. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Around the time you fight Totem Mimikyu, assuming evolution is an option. * How good is the Salandit line in a Nuzlocke? Not that great. It just doesn't have enough firepower to make up for its thin defenses. * Weaknesses: Ground (x4), Rock, Water, Psychic * Resistances: Fighting, Poison, Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, Ice, Fairy (x0.25) * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Ghost, Electric, Dragon, Dark Category:Sun/Moon Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses